The Man in the Red Tie
by SleepyScribe
Summary: This is just set in sort of a 'what if' scenario. What if Wesker had sent another agent to watch over Ada during her mission in Re4? Eventual AdaxOC, tension and mention of other characters throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Ada Wong smirked at Leon Kennedy a she pulled the trigger on her grappling gun to pull her up to the roof of the house. With an elegant flip the agent was on top of the dirty shingled roof. The woman in the red dress secured her gun in its holster and continued along the rooftops.  
She tried to stay above ground as long as possible to avoid the infected on the ground. Best leave something for Leon. Ada headed to the church, using he grappling hook was pointless, she had to get on the ground.  
_And these were new shoes..._she thought to herself as her high heels dug into the damp ground.  
"Fuck it..." she muttered shooting the grappling hook gun up to a wooden railing above. As Ada was sailing through the air, listening to Leon's gun shots in the distance, the infected's groans around her; she could've sworn she saw a flicker of red up on the balcony out of the corner of her eye.  
(Not too good I know, haven't played RE4 in ages. not that I really like it xD But I did like Ada so if you want another chapter please read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ada flipped up onto the balcony, holstered her grappling gun and swapped it for her real one. Pistol clutched in hand she scanned the balcony across from her. Nothing. She could've sworn she saw something there that was as red as her dress, but down there was nothing.  
Cautiously Ada inched herself along the balcony, past the door that contained the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, past the stain glass windows, and to the other end of the balcony. There were boxes stacked around, old wooden crates on each side of the stain glass window, and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Then the railing caught her eye. Ada narrowed her eyes. There was a void in the dust. Eight vertical marks with tiny spaces between four of them. Ada returned her pistol to her hip to investigate. She pondered for a moment; put her finger to her lip. That was it. Fingers. Ada leaned over the balcony, placing her hands on the railing, the voids were identical. So someone had been there, leaning over the balcony, watching her. Ada's jaw tightened, her hands so desperately wanted to reach for her pistol, she heard something, a noise nearby.  
Ada spun around, gun in hand. One of the windows panels had been opened but hadn't closed properly, the wind was making it hit the frame again and again. She pushed it open with her gun, looked around. Nothing. No other evidence that anybody else had been there. The agent exhaled slowly through her nose, "Dammit." she muttered under her breath, touching her index finger to her earpiece.  
"Wesker - we have a problem."  
Wesker chuckled, "My, my Ada. I wasn't expecting to hear back from you so soon..."  
She ignored his banter, "The mission may be compromised."  
Wesker smirked, enjoying his own private joke, "I know, Leon's there."  
"Not that. There's someone else, I think."  
Wesker raised an eyebrow above his sunglasses, "Really? Have you seen them?"  
Ada looked to one side, scanning the area, "I think I'm being followed - may need evac."  
Wesker sighed disappointedly, "You've barely been there an hour? But Ada, you're my top agent, I expected much more from you..."  
Ada rolled her eyes, "Wesker if someone else knows we're here the government could get involved again..."  
"That's all I'll have of that Ada. You're being paranoid. No one is following you. It was either Kennedy, Saddler or one of his goons. I'm not going to send a chopper our there or the government will get involved, now go!" he hung up.  
(R&R please)


	3. Chapter 3

I was perched on the roof of the church with one of my arms resting on my raised knee, smiling. I must've looked like some sort of statue from below, or a large bird with a skinny red chest I pictured looking down at my red tie. The smile grew larger, creeping across my face when I leaned forward and looked down as Ada's head poked out the window. I shook my head in disbelief, hadn't she been trained? Didn't she realize how easy it would've been for someone to just reach down and snap her neck or behead her?  
I could her talking into her earpiece, it was quiet, and I only caught the odd word, Wesker, evac., most things with a sharper sound. I stood, the tip of my black leather shoe but an inch from the edge of the roof, I fixed the cuffs of my black suit, the pencil thin white pinstripes that the little silver cufflinks were hidden underneath. I cracker my neck as I watched Ada leave. She was one of those agents that had to leave elegantly with more effort than it required, regardless if anyone was there to view her graceful flip out the window.  
She sailed through the air not seeing my staring down at her, she didn't know that anyone was watching so I got a private show for one, it was exciting enough without seeing under her dress.  
I ran a hand over my hair cautiously to ensure it was still holding up at the front, I hated the feeling of it rustling against my forehead so I kept it up in a little half faux hawk at the front. After Ada was out of view I straightened my tie and turned to leave, I knew where she was headed.


	4. Chapter 4

(Now from the guy's point of view)  
I hung my head when I saw her save his ass. Leon S. Kennedy, out to rescue the president's daughter under his orders, one of, if not the President's finest, and he couldn't even defend himself. I was a few houses from where Ada was hanging outside the window, grappling gun in one hand and pistol in the other.  
I stood with my arms folded, leaning against the wall of the second floor room. I listened while Ada fired a few rounds, watched as she flipped back up onto the roof seemlessly. She turned to leave, I smiled. She'd seen me out of the corner of her eye; she slowly turned her head and froze when she confirmed it for herself.  
I raised one hand and flexed my fingers casually waving to her. I could almost see her skin crawling; I was probably the only living thing other than Leon she'd seen since she got here. She stood frozen for the longest time, unsure if she should run into the forest, call Wesker or shoot at me. I gave her a new option, turning around to leave. I peered over my shoulder, she was still watching as I leapt down from the rooftop.  
I stopped at the first house that looked clean and rummaged through the cabinets and drawers, cursing under my breath. _How fucking hard is it??_ I thought, pushing aside a few scraps of paper in the nightstand. Then I saw it, I grinned, quickly putting it between my slips and striking the match. My first cigarette in days.  
The moment of ecstasy was interrupted by the cocking of a gun and the sound of a woman's voice.  
"That's bad for your health, y'know?" Ada Wong said, pressing the gun barrel to the back of my neck. I smiled, tilting the cigarette up when I did, her heels clonked around my perimeter until she was facing me, gun clutched tightly in both hands.  
I took the cigarette between two of my fingers and she flinched. I couldn't help but chuckle,  
"It's about time you caught up..." I said teasingly. Ada's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, her dress moving majestically from the wind coming from the open window behind her. I sighed, shaking my head; I threw the cigarette aside and turned away from her. She yelled for me to stop so I looked over my shoulder and caught her eye. She actually seemed a little nervous about not knowing the answers.  
"I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." I quoted, stepping down the staircase


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know why she didn't chase after me or try to stop me when she had the gun and I was just turning and walking off. I guess she sensed that killing me was either pointless or a big mistake, either could've been true.  
I trailed her for the longest time, watching from rooftops and foliage as she fought off the villagers, she didn't need my help, and they didn't pay any attention to the man in black when they could have the woman in red.  
My cigarettes were dwindling, I'd found 8, including the one I'd wasted. "Three left..." I said with the fourth between my lips, striking a match from the pack I'd found on one of Ada's headless victims. I heard a loud shotgun blast from Ada, then nothing for the few seconds it took me to take the first drag. The I heard another sound, quick as the dart _whooshed_ through the air into Ada's neck. I froze; she had her pistol in hand and started to turn back, in my direction. Then she fell, not quite as gracefully as she was known for.  
I cursed under my breath when I saw Saddler approaching her. My teeth were grinding when I saw him nudge her with his foot. I was supposed to be watching her for Christ sakes. I reached into my suits inside pocket, fumbled past the cigarettes and grabbed the cell phone I'd been told to use for updates. Quickly selecting the camera function I was sending a live feed of Ada being thrown over a villager's shoulder and carried down the dirt path, I followed until they took her into a building.  
I pressed the button to close the camera and bring up my contact. "What now?" I asked. Wesker looked coy as he always did; tilting his head to one side, his words coming out like he'd selected them weeks ago.  
"What do you mean 'what now?', your objective has not changed, Mr. Alistair - need I remind you?" he didn't sound angry, maybe a little annoyed, but Wesker was known for his lack of emotion, I didn't know why.  
"But Kennedy's here, I don't understand why I'm still needed then, he'll funnel out the excess?" Wesker didn't need me, Ada didn't need me, why was I still here?  
"Yes, yes, I'm aware." he answered blandly, "You are to send me status reports, as told, make sure she doesn't folly..." his fingers were typing into the keypad.  
"Yeah, but she can't--" he cut me off.  
"Your mission, Mr. Alistair, is to ensure that 's mission is carried out without delay, and without infidelity." I would've replied, explained to him that Ada had just been dragged to God knows where and was probably dead by now, but he cut the transmission.  
I slipped the device back inside my jacket and took one step out of the dense brush when there was a groan behind me. I spun around, realizing how stupid I was to not instinctively jump out of the way as the blunt object was brought down on my head and the only colour was black. Now I knew how Ada felt.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned, trying to move my arms and legs. I was sitting in a chair, bound and blind folded. I could feel the dried blood above my eyebrow cracking when I moved my face.  
Then I heard a door open, load and creaky like every door here, followed by heavy, clunking footsteps. My head snapped in the direction, then they ripped my blindfold off.  
Salazar had a laugh that billowed up the more he enjoyed the joke, it sounded almost elfish or childish, so I laughed too.  
He kicked at my leg, "You don't get to laugh!" he snapped and I chuckled some more.  
"Sorry, Tiny Tim, I hurt your feelings?" I replied mockingly. He grinded his disgusting teeth and folded his arms over his chest, ruffling his inappropriate attire. He pointed a stubby finger at me.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Alistair!" he snarled. The door opened again and Saddler walked in. I was cursing in my mind but the smile on my face didn't fade. Saddler looked from me to his mini-me minion.  
"You know him?" he asked, eyes staying on Salazar. The dwarf looked nervous, adjusting his hat and looking anywhere but at Saddler. I smiled and nodded, the ropes that kept me attached to the chair dug at my skin.  
"Yeah!" I beamed in fake shock, "Sally didn't tell you about us?" I said like we were long lost best friends. "Oh, we hiked Europe together, scaled mountains even! Y'know one time we even-" my Oscar winning performance was cut short when Saddler gave me a heavy backhand across the face.  
"I did not ask you." He growled, his eyes giving off a tinge of red as I leaned my head back in the chair. Salazar was holding in a mocking laugh. I spat the blood in my mouth onto his lapel; Saddler must've hit me pretty hard because I was aiming for his face. Saddler's maniac's laugh echoed through the foundation of the building. Salazar didn't like the joke. He jumped and clawed his was into my lap and started his assault. He couldn't quite reach my face so he just pounded on my chest and attempted to strangle me until Saddler grew tired.  
The tall man reached under the little blue boy, getting a grip on him with one hand he threw him off me and Salazar crashed onto the wall and flopped onto the couch.  
Saddler held his hands behind his back and hunched forward so that we could be eye level.  
"Why are _you_ here?" he asked. I shrugged and told him I liked sightseeing. He tilted his head to one side and smiled, showing me those grimy yellow teeth.  
"You think this is funny? A joke?" He asked. I licked my blood stained teeth. He rolled his eyes; I thought they might just spin all the way around in his head.  
"One hour." he breathed. Then in one swift motion his hand was on my throat, squeezing the life out of me, I struggled for air. He leaned his face close enough to mine that our noses were almost touching. "One hour and you better be ready to explain yourself." He squeezed even harder; I didn't think that was possible. "No more fucking around, maybe if you give us what you want you can prove your worth sharing our blood." He grinned this time as he watched me about to pass out, then - just as suddenly as my life was flashing before my eyes his hand was gone. The pinchers on my windpipe released and I took in the musty air, coughing harshly.  
Saddler smiled again, pleased with himself as he strode out, Salazar scurrying behind him, rubbing the back of his head and muttering to himself about how I'd ruined his suit.


	7. Chapter 7

It took me a good ten minutes to inch myself over to the broken window, leaning until the chair fell over and I could grasp at a shard of the glass on the floor and use it to cut away the rope. (What would Resident Evil be without pointless holding areas?) About the time Saddler went upstairs to interrogate me was when I finally caught up with Ada, she wasn't hard, just follow the only high-heeled foot prints and the sounds of moans and gunfire, which lead me to a cabin swarmed by the villagers, Leon was undoubtedly holding down the fort. Ada was up on the roof, waiting for the crowd to dissipate.  
She was trailing after a Spaniard, Luis something, I hadn't read the briefing. It was a little funny when I thought about it, Leon was trailing Luis who was trailing Saddler, Ada was trailing Luis and I was following Ada. I watched as she spoke to Wesker about a sample, after she thought everyone had left she took a second to adjust her heels.  
It was too easy, I was able to sneak up behind her, I waited for her to put her foot down before I grabbed her. One hand over her mouth and the other wrapped over her stomach, pinning her arms against me. She screamed and wriggled against me, even biting down on my hand but I just squeezed harder and she stopped. I rested my chin on her shoulder and spoke quietly against her ear; she flinched when my breath tickled her bare neck. I chuckled and let out a sarcastic sigh.  
"The great Ada Wong..." she paused for a second, "caught off guard..." I continued, shaking my head disappointedly, I felt her muscles tighten as my hand slipped lower down her stomach; I knew what she was thinking.  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't." I said, I could feel goose bumps on her when my cold hand touched her bare thigh, she screamed under my hand again and I clenched her even tighter and she gasped.  
I let her go and she almost fell forward, her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath. I smirked and dangled her pistol between my thumb and index finger.  
"Just relieving you of your weapon..." I said, her eyes narrowed, "Temporarily." I added. She wasn't amused; I popped out the magazine and tossed the gun back to her. She caught it with one hand, her eyes still locked onto mine.  
"How do you know there isn't one still in the chamber?" she queried, one corner of her mouth turning up into a smirk. I shrugged, tossing the magazine up in the air and catching it again.  
"I guess it's a leap of faith, Ada." I replied. She folded her arms and kept smiling,  
"And I'm sure there's a reason you know my name?" she said, trying to seem coy. I nodded, casually reaching into my jacket and removing my phone.  
"There's a reason for everything. Some reasons are just better left unsaid." I snapped a picture of her as I quoted her. She blinked profusely while I sent it to Wesker, letting him know I'd caught up.  
"What the hell was that for?" she practically demanded as I slipped it back in my jacket.  
"My scrapbook, doll face." I supplied sarcastically and she forced a chuckle. I could tell how badly she wanted to use her trade mark fan kick on me. She held out her hand expectantly.  
"Awww, what do I get for returning this?" I asked, stepping close to her, holding the magazine up. She smiled and plucked it from my hand.  
I sighed, stepping past her, "Hard to get..." I looked over my shoulder at her, glaring when she noticed me eyeing her over. "I like that..."


	8. Chapter 8

Ada caught me in mid step by cocking her pistol behind me again. I sighed, exasperated.  
"Really, this again?" I queried, turning around. I figured I'd humor her, raising my hands unexcitedly. She smiled thinly, almost trying to conceal it.  
"You thought I'd just let you walk away?" she questioned, it was rhetorical but I still answered.  
"No, I just thought it added to the mystique." I said teasingly. She sighed through her nose, taking a few steps closer to me. She was within range to grab. It was actually a little disappointing, one of - if not the best agent Albert Wesker had to offer, but with a quick flick of the wrist I probably could've grabbed her gun, pulled her back against me and snapped her neck. Too bad I'm such a nice guy; she was thinking that about me too I bet.  
I gritted my teeth when she reached out for me. At first I thought she was going to slap me or scratch me, but instead she used her free hand and touched her finger tips to the side of my jaw. My jaw tightened as she gently turned my head, I raised an eyebrow and she smiled, cupping my chin.  
"You don't look like an idiot." she answered. I bit down on the inside of my bottom lip and imagined one of the villagers behind her, groaning and then attacking her and I'd walk away, tell Wesker she tripped down the stairs on that red dress or that one of her high heels snapped and she toppled over into a bear trap. She could sense I wasn't a threat now, which took away all reason for her not to blow me away.  
Her finger were warm against my cold skin and she could tell I wasn't gonna throw her off. Ada slowly dragged her hand down my neck, her fingernails very gently scratching me all the way down until she reached my collar.  
"Nice tie." she said with a smile, feeling the knot, probably half expecting it to be a clip on. I swallowed hard and muttered her name, I meant for it to never leave my lips but now I was thinking out loud.  
"Mmhmm?" she said casually. Damn her acting skills. I shook my head gently, she took a step closer, she was close enough that I could smell her perfume. The top of her head was right at my nose so she had to lean her head back and I had to tilt me down. It would've been the perfect opportunity if she hadn't pressed the pistol under my jaw. I took in a deep breath through my mouth, what I thought was my last when she spoke.  
"Who sent you?" she asked bluntly. She still needed information and I still needed a way out. I touched the back of my cold hand to the side of her cheek, surprised when she didn't flinch. I opened my mouth to speak, I would've told her some lie that I'd been sent by Ronald McDonald or Bill Clinton, but then my chest vibrated. Ada nearly jumped back until she realized what it was.  
"Answer it." she commanded, taking a step back.

(Will update if inspiration strikes, note that feedback may just 'inspire' me a little faster x])


	9. Chapter 9

The phone vibrated again, Ada waved her gun at me and raised both eyebrows.

I couldn't answer it. She'd hear Wesker's voice and knew he sent me, and her not knowing who I was or why I was there was my last bargaining chip.

"Answer the damn phone." She commanded.

"What phone?" I replied, blank faced. Ada smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry, was it your vibrator?" she was catching up with the joking mood now. I snickered and started to walk past her, she pressed the cold steel to the side of my neck though. I slowly eased my hands up, finally obliging and removing the phone.

A.W. CALLING

ACCEPT VIDEO FEED?

The screen asked, I disconnected and tucked it back in my jacket.

"What was that?" Ada queried, gesturing with the gun for me to keep walking. For once I was following orders; I'd always been a sucker for a woman with a gun.

"Ex girlfriend, real clingy." I supplied, glancing sideways at her. Ada's usual serious demeanor was being broken down bit by bit and she smiled again.

I was halted by the familiar buzzing in my jacket once again, I held my breath as I continued walking, but Ada caught on after the third ring and ordered me to answer it again.

I exhaled through my nostrils as Ada reissued her command to me, when I didn't pick up she reached into my jacket and pulled it out, slapping it into my hand.

Fourth ring.

"Answer it."

Fifth ring. Ada pulled back on the top of her gun and pointed it at my head. I looked down at the screen.

A.W. CALLING

ACCEPT VIDEO FEED?

Ada pulled back on the hammer of the pistol with her thumb.

"Fucking answer it." She said, tilting her head slightly to one side. I swallowed the lump in my throat; my thumb hovered over the screen. If I disconnected she'd shoot me, if I

accepted she'd hear Wesker's voice and probably shoot me just to piss him off.

Sixth ring.

"Wait, just hold up…" I started to say, leaning forward to take a step towards her, Ada took the step forward though and I froze.

"Answer it now, or I shoot you." Her eyes narrowed. I tried to smile, but her icy glare was discouraging.

Seventh ring.

"If you kill me then how will you ever know who---"she cut me off by pressing the gun against my stomach.

Eighth ring.

"Not if I shoot you in the gut. It'll take hours to bleed out." Now she smiled. My muscles tightened as it rang again; she had a strange little smile turning up at the corner of her mouth. A number of unpleasant words were running through my mind, because she wasn't joking, I couldn't get out of it. It was like Russian roulette but the choices are getting show with a real bullet or a poison dart, either way you're fucked.

When it rang the tenth time I finally accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

(Okay, it seems I'm getting a lot of complaints about the length of chapters and the odd spelling mistake, amongst a few other things, I've already explained these on my profile, and as this is my first fanfic that I've shared publicly, might I simply say: CALM YOUR SHIT DOWN! There is nothing making this difficult to read, I just don't feet like going back and taking 20 minutes to add an apostrophe I and my spell-check missed, if you don't like it or find that lazy, great, I don't really give a damn. This story is for my own approval and although it is nice for other people to enjoy it, it's not a necessity. That is all.)

I held the phone in my right hand, my arm straightened so Wesker and I were looking straight at each other, through his sunglasses of course. If only Wesker had eyes in the back of his head he would see Ada standing directly behind the phone with her gun aimed at my head.

I gulped just before he spoke, leaning his head on his raised fist.

"Oh, you're taking calls now?" he said in mock surprise. I couldn't muster up a snicker.

"I..." pausing until Ada flicked her gun at me, gesturing me to talk, "I was in the middle of something…" I said vaguely.

Wesker chuckled,

"Not that pesky president's daughter I hope?" he suggested. I smiled this time and shook my head, oh God no. I'd seen her earlier, following behind Leon.

"Come on!" he had shouted to the blonde as she stared blankly at the fallen ladder. (We all remember these moments _)

"Well then…" Wesker continued, snapping me back to reality, "How is the little birdie doing?"

I looked at Ada, she hadn't gathered he was talking about her, I still had a chance. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Fine sir, caught up with it about twenty minutes ago." I continued in out little impromptu code.

Wesker nodded, Ada was deciphering every word to no avail.

"Let me see then." He said. My eyes went wide and I could feel my heart beat all over my body.

"Uh…what?" I asked as Ada's eyes narrowed. Wesker sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"There's a camera in your phone, obviously, you're using it now, turn the camera and let me see."

My teeth were ready to chatter in my mouth as I fumbled for words, Ada was curious and waiting for any tidbit of information.

"I…I had to back off so they wouldn't hear me." I offered, and Wesker took it.

"Fine, I want video updates from now on though."

"Yes, sir."

"I want them every few hours."

"Yes, sir"

"And Trevor…"

"Yes sir?"

"Next time, if I have to wait for you to answer your phone…"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll shoot you myself." And he hung up. I slipped the phone back into my jacket and looked at Ada, awaiting my fate.


	11. Chapter 11

(Oh, I'm laughing now. The person in the comments, you know who you are, got her panties in a big twist because I, and apparently most of you, don't see any major problems, then when I go to reply, asking for the third or fourth time how in the hell she is interpreting my responses like that, she blocks me, so yeah, sorry to rant, but obviously someone can't take any criticisms herself, funny how she was bitching at me about 'only accepting blind praise' when she doesn't seem to deal well with anything but? Regardless, enjoy the story, and yes, I do take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I'm sure she'll have something to say in the reviews, again.)

Our eyes were locked for the longest time; her trigger finger was practically twitching as I held my breath.

"Wesker…" she muttered calmly, I wasn't sure if it was a question or not. I nodded slowly.

"Hmm." Ada said to herself, and with a quick flick of the wrist she spun the gun on her index finger and returned it to her thigh holster, I flinched when she did this and she chuckled.

"Easy there…Trevor? That's your name, right?" I was still frozen, I went to speak but my voice just came out in a little uneasy crackle so I pressed my lips together tightly.

Ada nodded to herself and began to pace around me,

"I thought you looked more like a Matt, or a Charlie…"

What the hell was she talking about?

"Guess you found out my little secret, honeybunch." I teased after the long moment it took to realize she wasn't going to shoot me.

"Well, what did Wesker send you to do?" she asked, still pacing around me in a big circle.

'_Fuck Fuck Fuck.' _Was my obvious thought. I cleared my throat,

"Uh…" I had no witty comeback or snappy remark.

"Well, if he sent a lackey here after sending me I'd like to know why?" she said, explaining it to me like I was brain dead, it was a nice sting to the pride.

"I'm…supposed to…" I began, she was still pacing, I wondered how long it would take for her to do another flip and shoot me in the chest. I thought back to the phone conversation I'd overheard, hours ago now.

"I'm your evac." I concluded. Ada stopped pacing now, repeating the phrase in her mind, she knew Wesker would never have sent her evacuation so soon. She knew better, so why did she believe me?


	12. Chapter 12

(Be aware they may be continuity errors, mainly because I haven't played the game in ages and I had to tweak it to fit my OC in)

"So you say your chopper crashed?" Ada asked me as we walked through the forest. It'd been nearly an hour of walking, in the middle of the night with me just improvising a whole back story for myself.

"Yeah, I tried to set it down a couple miles back but those things were everywhere, I had to bail." I said, trying my best to sound convincing. Ada shook her head as she looked down at the ground.

"Then why didn't you say anything back in town?" she asked.

"Because you weren't supposed to know. I'm supposed to be a last resort, Wesker sent me in case things got a little difficult—"

"I think I can handle things alright here, Casanova." She interrupted. I rolled my eyes and she caught it.

"What?" she asked irritated. I shrugged.

"Just…surprised you didn't ask about Big Al that's all." I said teasingly. Ada grinded her teeth, there was no way to ask about it coyly now.

"Well…did he say anything about me?"

This reminded me a lot of high school, why do girls always like the bad guy? I smiled to myself.

"Oh yeah, he said he longs to feel you in his arms." I joked, Ada scowled at me as I ducked under a branch.

"Forget I asked." She snarled.

A short while later we arrived at what looked like a ski lift station, rusty and abandoned. Ada wanted to use them to ride up the mountainside.

"You think those fucking things will make it ten feet?" I asked, looking at the low hanging wire. The woman in red shrugged,

"Looks like they've brought somebody else …" she said, looking over at the open office door.

_Leon._ I thought, he couldn't be too far away.

Ada and I entered the office and looked through the closets and cupboards, everything useful was gone, and there was an ancient typewriter on the desk. Ada and me followed the winding path until we reached a small rundown building, it almost looked like a farm house without the farm. Looking up there was a balcony, high rafters, and ladders leaning up on 3 sides.

I examined a small blood puddle on the ground, Ada knelt next to me.

"You think it was Leon?" she asked, I could hear a faint hint of concern in her voice; I really wish I had read the damn briefing on Leon so I would know why.

The truth was it could've been his, blood is blood and I wasn't exactly carrying a DNA lab in my pocket. For some reason, I didn't want Ada to worry, whether it was because I didn't want her mind elsewhere or because I just couldn't see her sad, I lied.

"No." I said, standing up. "Probably one of those zombie fucks."

Ada smiled slightly, not wanting me to see.

"You should go outside, make sure no one surprises us." She suggested, her eyes fixated on a ladder. I nodded, turning to leave back out the large doors. Ada caught my arm; I craned my neck to look at her.

She let go instantly,

"Here," she reached into her holster, producing her pistol, "take this."

I raised one of my palms to her and shook my head,

"No, thanks. I've uh…never really been one for guns."

Ada quirked an eyebrow, returning the gun to its place.

"Fine…then at least take this." She compromised, holding out the small dagger to me. I didn't want to turn her down twice, so I took it and nodded a quick thank you. She flashed a gentle smile, I did the same.

I closed the barn door behind me as Ada began climbing the rickety wooden ladder in her high heels, the woman had talent.


	13. Chapter 13

Alone in the middle of nowhere, an empty barn and a gorgeous femme fatale, I was living the dream.

Unfortunately, Ada would only see me as a mindless chopper pilot who couldn't even land his fucking chopper that she was stuck with. I sighed, reaching into my pocket and producing a cigarette.

'2 left…' I thought as I lit it, taking a deep inhale of the bitter smoke.

Having seen too many horror movies I started to get that eerie 'It's quiet, too quiet…' feeling. Not even the crickets made a sound in the darkness, the only light came from the burning end of my cigarette.

Half way through my smoke I heard something, that oh so familiar groan…

My knee jerk reaction made me spin around, and one of the not-so-dead fuckers was right there.

The villager reached at my throat, I grabbed each of his wrists to try and hold him back, made me waste another goddamn cigarette. '_Son of a bitch' _I thought as I lunged forward, both of us toppling onto the cold ground. The man snarled and tried to bite at my throat, I was just trying to keep his hands away. The fucking knife was in my jacket. God dammit!

I headbutted him, hoping to stun him long enough to grab the blade, but he wasn't even phased, so I just got a headache.

I couldn't keep him away forever, so I pushed off him, standing again and allowing me time to grab Ada's dagger, lucky the damn villagers were so slow to stand up, when he finally did I jammed the knife into his skull.

Before I could even breathe a sigh of relief I remembered Ada, at the same moment I heard a bout of shots, she was probably surrounded by the fucks now. I stepped onto the Ganado's chest to hold him down while I pulled the knife out like a plunger.

Then I sprinted back towards the barn.

(Sorry for the long wait, reaaaaally busy and tired during and now after my spring break antics x])


	14. Chapter 14

(No I didn't forget about you my sweets! Just been really busy, had a chance to replay RE4 a couple weeks ago so it's a bit fresher in my mind)

I practically charge through the door with my shoulder hitting the wood first, it flies open on its god-knows-how-old hinges and instantly I see Ada, dangling in the air. A huge man with a purple robe has his back to me and she's lifted several feet in the air by her throat. Ada's flailing and scratching at the mans hand clenched around her neck. The bastard chuckles and I run at him, jumping onto his back and trying to choke him with one arm.

It seems like he hardly even notices me, a quick glance at Ada tells me she's about to pass out. Wesker told me to avoid as many non-Ganado's casualties as possible, but I make an exception and drive Ada's dagger into his collar bone.

With a loud, shocked grunt he drops Ada into a heap on the ground and reaches over his shoulder for me and grabs between my shoulder blades, throwing me into the wall.

Sharp pains tears through my back as I break through a crate or two and hit some sort of metal container that echoes when my spine collides with it.

I'm lying on my chest with my head poised to see him as he casually reaches to his shoulder and yanks out the knife, still dripping with his blood and he laughs again. Ada's gasping for breath as she scrambles to a ladder, I feel something warm around my left eye, its blood. I'm bleeding from my forehead and the blood is streaming down. I can hardly move and this guy hasn't even broken a sweat.

The prick is watching me as I attempt to peel myself off the dirt floor, he snickers and admires his staff that's pulsating and crawling with tentacles.

I stand wobbly, blurred vision, and the wind knocked out of me. This must be Saddler. He smiles and tilts his head slightly, extending his arm indirectly towards me.

I quirk an eyebrow as things start to come into focus, coughing the words "What the fuck?"

"Hmmm…" Saddler says, rubbing his chin, "not carrying yet?" he asks, half to himself.

I pull my brows together, my hand over my stomach in an attempt to hold my lunch down. Saddler sees the confused look on my face and starts towards me. I can't run, physically and because I'm surrounded by a number of crates.

I saved Ada when I came in, so I guess she was just returning the favor by tossing down a flash grenade.

(sorry its been so long, having to write 'child friendly' plays in my drama class every other week can really drain creativity, I'll try to add another chapter or two before the end of the month.)


	15. Chapter 15

I'm half asleep and half awake, my legs are limp and my torso is a cinder block. I can hear a distorted voice but I can't see it, and a pulling, almost dragging at my arm.

"_Coooooooooome onnnnnnn. We haaave to goooooo"_ Everything is slowed down, everything is far away. Then, almost instantly everything speeds up and gets close.

Ada is dragging me towards the door and cursing at me.

"Come on! Move, asshole!" she shouts. Her hands are under my arms dragging me, we've made it about ten feet from where I was, and somehow she'd pulled me away from Saddler.

"Where…where is he…." I slur, struggling to get my footing. Ada huffs, frustrated and pulls me up, with my arm wrapped around her shoulders I try to help her pull me along the path but it feels like my legs have been smashed in with a baseball bat.

Somehow I get the feeling Ada would've rather left me there with Saddler, either she thinks I can get her off the island, or she's at risk of caring about someone else.

We get to the ski lift and Ada slides me down into the corner of the little tin box, giving herself a much needed break.

I'm sitting with my back against the wall and my head tilted back, Ada is leaning against the opposite wall, running her fingers through her short hair.

"You okay?" she asks as I look down at the blood in my hand.

"Yeah…I think I'll make it…" I reply, smiling thinly at her, I swear she almost smiles back.

Ada helps me all the way back to a little shelter, scarcely larger than a shack. There's a mattress in it stained with God knows what, I sit down on it and she tells me to take off my shirt.

"What?" I ask, confused. Ada rolls her eyes as she rummages through a nearby locker.

"Easy Romeo, that's not why." She says, pulling out a rusted tin case. I smile one sidedly, pulling of my suit jacket.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I reply teasingly, she fights a smile as she sits down beside me. I loosen my tie with bloodied fingers as she opens the case.

"What's that?" I query, dropping the tie on top of my jacket. Ada pulls out a white cotton cloth and a small brown bottle.

"First aid kit. We have to clean you up a bit." She answers, holding the cloth over the opening and pouring the alcohol onto it. I start unbuttoning my white shirt as she waits silently, her hands neatly in her lap.

I draw my arm back to pull out of the sleeve and wince, clutching my abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Ada questions, her hand gently on my bicep. I clench my teeth and tell her it was a sharp pain. Ada starts clearing off the bed and tells me to lie down, using my jacket as a pillow. I'm too worn out to put up a fuss, so I oblige.

Ada's hands are warm against my cold skin as she presses my sternum.

"Does it hurt here?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?" she presses on the left side of my ribcage.

"YES!" I snap sharply, Ada touches my side again gingerly.

"One or two broken ribs…" she says under her breath, then smiles, picking up the alcohol soaked cloth, "Not that bad."

Ada wipes the cloth over the wound on my forehead and I spit out a bunch of incoherent curses. Ada snickers.

"Don't be such a baby."

(All for now, I hope you guys like it :D)


	16. Chapter 16

I slowly open my eyes, they're heavy with sleep still as I prop myself into a sitting position, my legs hanging over the side.

My head is throbbing worse than your average hangover. I hold my hand over it, feeling a smooth bandage. Then I remember what happened, I stand up and examine my ribs.

The entire left side of my abdomen is a colour pallet of reds, greens, browns, purples and blues.

I open the door of the building; Ada's back is to me as she leans over a railing. Her eyes are looking at the waterfall. Somehow in this grimy, putrid shithole place Ada had found something beautiful. (So had I, wink wink)

I step over gingerly, careful to keep my abdomen from moving that much. She hears my shoes crunch down on some over the dirt and turns her head sideways to look at me, but keeps her body forward.

The sun has just risen; I squint at her so she's practically glowing. She greets me with surprising warmth, even a small smile creeps across her lips.

"Good morning." she says. I stop, standing a bit behind her. Ada looks back out at the waterfall.

"Morning." I reply, looking over her shoulder.

She leans over the rail a little bit and looks down at the water rushing past us, hundreds of feet below. She asks how I'm feeling without looking up. I shrug and ask her if she got some extra jabs in while I was passed out. Ada snickers and looks at me from the corner of her eye again.

"Okay, so maybe it was a tad worse than I thought..." she says, looking down at my ribs. I chuckle, instantly clutching my stomach. Out of reflex my other hand reaches for support, grabbing the railing in front of her.

Well, in a word – awkward. I'm practically leaning into Ada and blocking her exit. I can see that her muscles have tensed up.

"Sorry..." I breathe against her, my head almost on her shoulder. Ada cranes her neck again so she can look at me; our faces are but an inch away.

I look into her eyes and she's looking back in mine. I'm thinking to myself that I should go for it, that this would be the perfect moment to make a move. I can't even work up the nerve to lean in a little bit.

Luckily, Ada is always fearless, or at least seems to be. Ada crosses the gap and presses her lips against mine. Thank God I have enough sense to react to the kiss, sinking my lips into hers.

(First romantic scene I ever really wrote, kind of cheesy, but please review!_


End file.
